The ABC's of a Diary Love
by CashierGirl
Summary: Short fluffy drabbles about the relationship between Elena and Damon in the television show, "The Vampire Diaries."


**Note**: Hi guys! Okay so I am a total Delena fan, so I've decided to write short little drabbles of cuteness about them. Some of them will be based on the episodes, some of them won't, and I've also decided to have each title represent a letter of the alphabet. One thing about that though, it won't be in order, because I simply can't write with those restrictions. Also, I've been pretty good with updating all of my work, but I know for a fact that this story will take me way longer than some of the others, due to the fact that my other stories have characters that have personalities that I have shaped and formed. Damon and Elena, however, have their own very distinct personalities, and I have to at least try to do them justice. I hope you all enjoy, and review please. Thanks! (I do not own any of the characters mentioned, nor do I own this television show.)

One more thing, I wrote this after episode 8, season 3 "Ordinary People." I was squealing in delight when Damon and Elena were talking on her bed and she didn't even yell at him to leave. This drabble takes place the morning after, what I wish happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Cereal<strong>

Elena woke up slowly, the sunlight hitting her closed eyes at exactly the right angle to ensure sleep was to be no more. Her eyes remained close as she wiggled her nose in annoyance, shifting her position to snuggle deeper into her pillow. As she moved closer to the center of the bed, she felt a light breath blow across her face.

She opened her eyes and twisted away in alarm, but quickly realized that it was not a monster, poised to kill, but simply a sleeping form of a different kind of being. Lying on top of her comforter, breathing peacefully, was the kind of monster with blood lust and fangs and sarcasm and deep blue eyes. The kind who had refused to move from her bed last night and probably stayed over for the sole purpose of annoying her in the morning when she woke up.

"Damon," Elena said, letting her annoyance color her tone as she continued to sit in her spot of the bed and attempted to lightly kick him awake. "Wake up."

"Mmmghhh," he groaned, slightly shifting away from her kicking foot.

"Damon! Wake up. If _I_ have to be awake, _you_ have to be awake," she whined as he continued to ignore her, face away from her so she couldn't see the little smirk that was appearing on his face.

She stared at his back for a full minute while Damon, who was fully awake now and delighted with Elena's morning grumpiness, gave a little snore just to annoy her further. To his surprise, however, he received a quick but solid kick that had him flying out of her bed and onto the floor.

"OOOWWW," she screamed loudly as he crashed upon the floor. "THAT WAS LIKE KICKING CONCRETE."

Bewildered, he looked up from his position on the floor to the sight of Elena holding her foot on her bed, face in pain and yelling obscenities at him. He couldn't stop the laughter from escaping.

After Damon finished his first laugh attack since…probably a century ago, he once again looked at Elena, who was still holding her foot but was now simply glaring at him on the floor.

"How is that fair? You're glaring at _me_ and yet _you_ are the one who ungraciously kicked me out of bed," he said as he picked himself up from the floor, eyes still twinkling with mirth.

She still sat there glaring at him, thinking of a retort, so he merrily climbed back onto the bed next to her and resumed his comfortable position. Seriously, it had been one of the best nights of sleep, _ever_. He'd have to ask her where she got her heavenly mattress from, after she yelled at/lectured him, of course.

Still drowsy and without coffee, Elena gave up on the idea of bickering with Damon _this_ early in the morning and instead muttered something about "stupid hard vampire bodies" and looked at him pointedly.

"You're adorable in the morning. All grumpy but no fight," he stated happily, smirking at yet another glare she sent his way.

"Shut up," she said half-heartedly. "What are you _still_ doing here, anyway?"

Damon simply shrugged. "No place to be. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Whatever _you_ are making," Elena replied pointedly as she finally got out of bed and stomped around the room in search of an outfit to wear to school. Damon chuckled as he watched her mutter and close drawers with a bang. Although she was clearly in a hurricane of a bad mood this morning, she hadn't asked him to leave. Not last night, and not this morning. And so, Damon was content.

As this thought entered his mind, Elena turned around and looked at him pointedly, holding her clothes in her arms as a signal that he should get out of her room now because she had to change. Damon winked, settled a bit in the bed to indicate that he was going to watch, and then sprang up before Elena could unleash the lecture on respecting her privacy, a lecture given to him at least once a week.

He gave her a quick kiss on the head because he couldn't resist, then sauntered out of the room and into the kitchen, where he found an even grumpier Alaric drinking his coffee like he hadn't had it in thirty years.

"Nice tighty-whiteys," Damon sneered as he grabbed Elena's favorite coffee cup and filled it to the brim, while Alaric looked at him bleary-eyed but not altogether surprised to see his annoying vampire friend at 7 in the morning.

"Does Elena know you're here? Because I must warn you, we are both not morning people," Alaric croaked as found a pair of his jeans on the sofa and began to pull them on. "I simply don't care about anything until 9 am, but if Elena finds you skulking around the house this early, she will punch you in the face."

Damon smirked and replied, "Yeah, she knows. She's already yelled at me and gave me a rather impressive karate kick to the back."

Alaric snorted and sleepily stomped up the stairs, passing a dressed Elena coming down who grunted a hello.

Unsurprised to see Damon still around and now bustling around in her kitchen, she simply ignored his grinning face and latched onto her coffee cup, downing half of it in a single gulp.

"There ya go. I made you breakfast," Damon said proudly, plopping down a spoon and a cereal bowl filled with Count Chocula in front of her.

Elena looked from the cereal bowl to Damon. He was still wearing his clothes from last night, and everything about him was slightly rumpled, from his shirt to his hair. He was obviously a morning person, something that usually annoyed her. There was something about his demeanor though, and the fact that last night was the only night she hadn't had nightmares in _months_, that made his proud little smirk about the cereal one of the most endearing things she had ever seen.

She had just been staring at him, so Damon dropped his smile and, with eyebrows constricting, asked, "How do you _not_ like Count Chocula? It's chocolate, and like the _staple_ of an All-American vampire breakfast."

To his surprise, Elena laughed and then took a huge spoonful, shoving the cereal into her mouth with a satisfying crunch.

"Actually, it's my favorite."


End file.
